Survivor: The Freedom Trail
|castphoto = |nextseason = |} }}Survivor: The Freedom Trail was the first season of Survivor: Boston. You can watch the entire season via the playlist here. Twists *'Loyalty/Risk-Taker Advantage': During the first few moments of the game, the castaways were instructed to either search for a "Loyalty" advantage or a "Risk-Taker" advantage. The "Loyalty" advantage would be a tribal advantage in one of the first 3 immunity challenges. The "Risk-Taker" advantage would be individual immunity for the first tribal council that the player attends. *'Double Tribal Council': On one occasion, both tribes go to Tribal Council and vote somebody out, with one member of each tribe possessing Individual Immunity. *'Tribe Swap': On Day 10 there was a tribe swap. The 13 remaining castaways drew buffs randomly to form two new tribes of six. One player would choose a black-colored buff and would be exiled until one tribe lost a member. They would then join the tribe that lost a member the following round. *'Vote Steal': At the Final 9 immunity challenge, an advantage was offered. The player who received the advantage can steal a vote from another player and instead cast two votes instead of one. Castaways } | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Stuart Yaden' Just Happy To Be Here | | rowspan=3 | | rowspan=6 | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |1st Voted Out Day 2 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |9 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Jake Freedgood' Actor | A Tribe Called Quest | style="background:#727272; color:white" |Quit Day 6 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |0 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Lauren Raff' Actress | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |2nd Voted Out Day 10 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |6 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Bailey Olmstead' Writer/Actor | A Tribe Called Quest | A Tribe Called Quest | style="background:#727272; color:white" |3rd Voted Out Day 16 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |4 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Bruce Song' Homemade For Homeless | A Tribe Called Quest | A Tribe Called Quest | style="background:#727272; color:white" |4th Voted Out Day 19 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |5 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Daniella Roberge' SFX Make-Up Artist | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |5th Voted Out Day 20 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |4 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Elvis Chen' Dinosaur Expert | | | rowspan=10 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |6th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 23 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |8 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Kate Smith' Jeopardy Superfan | A Tribe Called Quest | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |7th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 30 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |4 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Peyton Hassler' Real Life Kim Possible | A Tribe Called Quest | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |8th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 31 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |5 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Moses Small' TV Fraud | A Tribe Called Quest | A Tribe Called Quest | style="background:#727272; color:white" |9th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 31 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |5 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Giselle Libby' Taylor Swift Enthusiast | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |10th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 34 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |6 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Lexi Coons' Former Child | A Tribe Called Quest | A Tribe Called Quest | style="background:#727272; color:white" |11th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 37 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |7 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Izzy Kantz' JLaw's Publicist's Intern | | A Tribe Called Quest | style="background:#727272; color:white" |12th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 44 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |9 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Toby Tobias' Student | | A Tribe Called Quest | style="background:#727272; color:white" |2nd Runner-Up | style="background:#727272; color:white" |4 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Brian Roque' Extra in Moonrise Kingdom | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |Runner-Up | style="background:#727272; color:white" |7 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Sarah Duval' Film Student | A Tribe Called Quest | A Tribe Called Quest | style="background:#727272; color:white" |Sole Survivor | style="background:#727272; color:white" |5 |} Episode Guide Voting History